In general, a washing machine is an apparatus for washing clothes using electric power, and includes a cabinet forming an exterior of the washing machine, a tub storing wash water in the cabinet, a drum installed in the tub to be rotatable, and a motor rotating the drum.
If the drum is rotated by the motor while laundry and wash water are put into the drum, the laundry is rubbed against the drum and the wash water, and thus dirt on the laundry is removed.
When the drum is rotated, if the laundry is not uniformly spread in the drum but is crowded at a certain portion, vibrations and noises are generated due to an eccentric rotation of the drum. In severe cases, components such as the drum and the motor may be damaged.